Mizumi?
by KingdomNami18
Summary: Mizutani and Izumi have hidden feelings. All it takes for the team and the boys to admit the feelings are some fangirls and stories. Rumors, as well. Mizu/Izu, AbeMiha, TajiHanai, and some others. Other stories for this along the road!


Mizumi?

Mizutani and Izumi were excellent friends. They hung out whenever they could after or before practice. Everyone could see it. That's what made them easy targets. For what, you ask? Why for the schoolgirls' yaoi stories, of course! They always giggled when the two of them passed. They were close enough to each other to be almost touching. That's how easy of targets they were….

Practice ran its usual course today. 5:00 AM till school almost started. They'd grown used to the awkward times for practice, but they were never really fully awake, either. That's how the whole thing had started. You see, the girls who were really big fans of the Nishiura baseball team also showed up and 5 to watch the boys practice. Of course, it was only to see what they could get out of watching them for their new story ideas. Mizutani smirked.

"Hey," He called out to the team one day. "We should see how far we can get these girls with a joke." Everyone looked around, wondering what the usually quiet Mizutani had in his little Copper haired mind.

"What…. Kind of idea?" Hanai asked slowly. Mizutani's smirk grew wider.

"Well…" With that, everyone gathered into a huddle.

"Where are they!" One fangirl asked loudly.

"I want to see my cute Mihashi!" Another complained.

"NO! He's Abe's!" The others argued. They all went off into a quiet battle. They all stopped when the door to the locker rooms opened up. They all gasped.

There stood all the guys, arms linked to another boys'. In front were Hanai and Tajima. Tajima pinched Hanai's cheek and leaned in to kiss it. When his lips made contact with the boys' cheek, all the girls squealed.

Next were Mihashi and Abe. Mihashi wasn't shaking like usual, though. His arm was looped into Abe's. He also had a warm smile on his face. Abe stopped them in front of the fence where the girls awaited.

"Ren…. I can't hold it in any longer. I love you," He whispered into Mihashi's ear. Mihashi gasped and blushed. Then, he gave out a deep giggle.

"I love you, too, Takaya…." Mihashi stood on his toes and gave Abe a peck on the lips before they rushed to their positions on the field.

That's how it went. One by one, a pair of boys in a row, all going down the line with love confessions. Suyama and Ichihiro… Even Sakaeguchi and Oki! Finally, all eyes landed on the final pair. Mizutani and Izumi. The crowd gasped at what they had to say and do. Even the team didn't expect what had happened.

"Izumi, I've been in love with you for over 4 years now. All those years we spent talking with each other in class was just another spark to add to the flame. That flame grew into a fire. That fire just so happened to be my love for you."

"As I love you, as well. Ever since the second my eyes saw your Copper hair, I knew I wouldn't be able to tame the passion that was flowing in my heart. Mizu, will you be mine? If we stay together long enough, will you marry me? Will there ever be that possibility some day?"

Their confessions were heartfelt. It was all that was in them. This was no act. This in front of them was real love. Everyone knew it, too. It had that vibe. With an intense gaze, Mizutani slowly leaned forward. Izumi wasn't having it. He quickly jumped into Mizu's arms and kissed him passionately. It went on like that for quite some time. Even Momoe had no clue why they were doing this.

'_Especially on the practice field! I mean, they could've done this ALONE, and at HOME!_' She thought.

They didn't break apart for about 5 to 10 minutes until they needed air. When they pulled apart, they stared into each others' eyes and gently pressed their foreheads together. They panted until Izumi spoke up.

"My house. After school. Got it?" He instructed breathily. Mizu nodded.

"Got it."

"Good." With that, Izumi hopped out of his arms and to his spot. Practice had officially started, anyways.

"Can you believe they fell for that crap?" Hanai asked when school ended. Everyone stared at him. Hanai stood there, confused.

"Dude…That wasn't crap. That was our time to come out to the ones we loved." Sakaeguchi explained. Oki leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"Yeah… Why do you think we agreed to it in the first place?" Abe asked. Mihashi cuddled into his chest. Tajima just looked with blank eyes and a blank expression. Suddenly, he busted into a sprint and was out the door. Hanai looked after him.

"Dude, you seriously fucked up with Tajima, man… Those were his real feelings." Everyone turned to look as Mihashi. He swore and spoke without a stutter.

"Shit!" Now it was Hanai's turn to sprint out the door. We'll check in on them later, though. This is about Mizu and Izu.

Mizutani sat in Izumi's room on the rolling chair. Izumi was in the bathroom. After school, they'd sprinted to Izumi's house. Now, here sat Mizu staring blankly at the wall. That is, until Izumi came in. He had a handful of papers.

"Here, let me help you with those," He offered gently. Izumi nodded back. When they'd set the papers on the desk, Mizu got a closer look.

"Izu… What are these?" He asked. Izumi grinned wickedly.

"These are the stories the girls in our class wrote about us. I printed them out just for us to read. Most are quite amazing. I should warn you, though. They get really….. Kinky." Izumi had whispered the last part in Mizu's ear. He licked the shell of it before going back to the papers. Mizu stood, dumbfounded.


End file.
